bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Klunsverse
The Klunsverse is the name of a universe that houses the wiki owners. Other than the wiki itself, the Kluns'''verse is filled with a wide array of varying planets, species, and objects that could either instantly kill a person or benefit them to an unfair amount. Name and icon This universe was "discovered" by '''Klunsgod, an otherworldly entity that has split itself into a different array of "Klunses". The icon itself is God, one of Klunsgod's split selves. God was responsible for the creation of all land and life. History Achieving this information was possible due to ancient biblical text that was hidden away under the House of B. Klunsgod managed to plan out this universe from the very beginning. Who would live on each planet and who would end up becoming its dominant species. To aid in his creation, Klunsgod splits himself, resulting in 3 more entities: 'Kluns'gosh, a proportionally smaller and denser clone of himself who would take care of interaction. God, who would make sure everything would be created without any error. And 'Kluns'goddess, a female version of himself who would create the sister dimension. During creation, God got himself hit by a meteor, resulting in a huge chunk of itself to land on another planet. This "God mass" resulted in all life and fauna on that planet to corrupt and morph into the B species. After an unsuccessful search, God retreated into a remote location before it could die due to a lack of power. Features This universe is filled with a large catalog of different species. While some are based on other universe or are human/animal hybrids, there are completely original species, such as the amphibian Jixanshttps://sta.sh/012ee6xc6jaa or more famously, the B species. Some humans in this universe appear with a chibi-like appearance, with exaggerated features and extreme emphasis on their movement. The planet the humans live in, Earth, looks to be duplicated across the universe in what looks like an infinite amount. Each planet, despite their distance from the sun, has got perfect living conditions for anyone to live in. Death Death in this universe varies. While some who die pass on to the afterlife, there are others who roam the living world as spirits who can visibly communicate with mortals. Each case of a roaming spirit came due to premature death, either murder or a deathly accident. Unlike other cases of roaming spirits on other universes, spirits are able to suppress their ability to lash out at any inconvenience, some even have the intelligence of not falsely accusing others of being their murderer. Sister Dimension A parallel dimension is present inside the Klunsverse: The Sister Dimension. Created by 'Kluns'goddess, it is, in essence, a genderswap universe. Meaning everyone's XX and XY chromosomes are swapped, resulting in notable changes though ending up the same way as the original 'Kluns'verse. Planets While there might be an infinite amount of Earths, only a small amount will be noted as they are deemed more important. References Category:Kluns-Exclusive Category:Universes